The present invention relates to a test method for the test of a testing platform, the method being performed by a computer. Thereby, a user may use and maintain the method easily and conveniently.
The testing platform serves to perform test for different tested object, wherein the tested object may be for example a xe2x80x9cflying control computer of a airplanexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ca radar system componentsxe2x80x9d of a plane. Referring to FIG. 1, other than connecting a tested object 80, the testing platform 70 is also connected to a plurality of different devices 71, such as voltage measuring device, resistance measuring device, etc., while the controlling for the operation of a testing platform 70 is performed by a computer 90 to run a test program.
Since a testing platform 70 serves to test a plurality of tested objects, whereas since the prior art computer software construction is not well programmed, thus each time a new tested object is added, a whole new test program must be written for the tested object. Thus, the current test program has not been used effectively. Moreover, the current computer software construction has no speech prompt. Therefore, users often neglect some items which should be checked. Accordingly, an effective computer software program is necessary for simplifying the test method, reducing errors and easily expanding new test programs.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a method for the test of a testing platform, wherein by an effective and easily maintaining computer software program, the current test instruction can be easily used in testing a new tested object.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for the test of a testing platform, wherein a speech prompt function is further provided. This speech prompt function may match new computer software construction.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a method for the test of a testing platform, wherein a speech prompt function is provided, thereby, a user may use the present invention accurately.
In order to attain aforementioned objects, the computer software construction in the present invention includes a tested object menu, a plurality of test programs, a test instruction subprogram, a speech instruction subprogram, a driver program database, and a manager for receiving a test result. In the present invention, a tested object menu is provided at first, then receiving the tested object selected by the user, and then test program with respective tested object is searched. The test program including a plurality of instructions comprising test instructions and speech instructions. The instructions in the test program are performed sequentially. If the instruction is test instruction, then a test instruction subprogram will be called for searching a respective test instruction subprogram database. If the instructions is speech instruction, then a speech instruction subprogram database will be called for searching respective speech instruction subprogram. Finally, the test or speech instruction subprogram calls the related driver program for driving the testing platform to performing the test operation or driving a trumpet to emit voice.